mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinodisneylover1
Welcome, my dear readers. My name is Sean Peetermans aka Dinodisneylover1. When I became unexpectedly a brony, new doors have opened before me. I'm fan of a lot of things. The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Disney, Geronimo Stilton (TV series),... Just to name a few. Ask me what else I am fan of and I'll tell. When I heard of the new generation of 'My Little Pony' by a youtuber who's also fan of it, I just wanted to ignore it. I didn't want to have anything to do with it in the first place. But the youtuber convinced me to watch a few episodes. And so, I gave him his way. I watched a few and I still wanted to ignore it after watching it. But then after watching a few more things of the show all by myself, my eyes became wide. Something in that show attracted me. It opened new doors and became part of the things that I love. Little by little, I read, watched and learned more about it. I was also surprised they used parts of famous movies, series and books. In a show that was supposed to be for girls, I didn't expect something like that. This show is perfect and is for everyone. Now I'm what you can call a 'Die Hard' fan of the show. I have to thank that youtuber. Without him, I wouldn't have experienced this. He's known as 'HunterxColleen2'. I told my cousins about it and they found it awesome. I showed them my favorite episode from Season 4 'Power Ponies' since I'm also a Marvel and DC Comics fan. I also began to read stories on Fanfiction and I also used the characters there. My most known stories are 'The Ultimate Alliance series'. They can only be found on Fanfiction. Now, I'm also here on Fimfiction to write more new stories straight from my mind and with the help of watching movies and TV series. That's all I have to say at the moment. I'm glad to have a few followers at the beginning and hope that there will be more. Enjoy my stories. Hail to the princesses! The Fat and The Skinny The spotlight is essentially a miniature edition of a normal fan fic page for stories that are so short a whole page could not be dedicated to them (3000 words and below, typically). It needs to at least consist of a summary of the story. The green puzzle piece to the left represents an infobox: a small table containing the most important information about the fanfic you're writing about. Hover over the symbol, then click on "edit" in the form that pops open, and fill in the fields. Only the fields relevant to the story in question should be filled (e.g. no "show connection" if the story is not strongly connected to a specific episode). You can add an image, but please make sure that the image is either explicitly inspired by the story in question, or has previously been used as a cover image on Equestria Daily, FIMFiction, or another fanfic repository where it has been approved by the author. You can also add a direct link to the story if it's hosted on one of the repositories integrated into the infobox interface. You can write about as many (short) stories by this author as you like in this fashion, as long as the individual sections are longer than a few sentences. You can copy and paste this section (including the puzzle piece) as many times as needed. My Little Pony: The Disney Chronicles Long ago, when miracles still happened, there was a magic book with a spell that opened a gateway to the Disney worlds. The worlds where all the characters from the book really lived. Seven unlikely heroes find the book, beginning the start of an adventure they've never witnessed before. Welcome to My Little Pony: The Disney Chronicles. All rights of Disney Chronicles go to Disney and Hasbro. * Episode 1: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Episode 2: Pinocchio * Episode 3: Fantasia Trailers * The Disney Chronicles Have Finally Begun * Disney Chronicles Trailer * My Little Pony: The Disney Chronicles Villain Trailer External links *My Page Category:Fan fiction Category:Page preset templates Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers Category:Pages that need improvement